Playground
by xOracle
Summary: Its Snow's first day at a new school. He wants to get a fresh start, develop a new identity, and rid himself of his haunting memories. But Snow sees a girl he once knew a long time ago. Does she remember what happened? Rated M later chapters. Plz R&R : (This story is being discontinued...)
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1**

As soon as I arrived at my new school, I noticed something was wrong. The day before I had been excited to be starting a new life, but once I stepped foot beyond the two large double doors everything came crashing down. The people here were strange. I felt as if they were all staring at me. Maybe it was the fact that I wasn't dressed in the schools fancy attire. I was just in a pair of torn pants and a white wife beater.

Moving through the thick crowds, I made my way to the office. Opening the door, slinking inside I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. It wasn't like me to be skittish, I was a tough hero. I had a bad reputation, which I was trying to escape by moving from my old town to this area.

"You must be Snow Villiers." She had said. I turned to face her. My jaw dropped when I saw her huge rack. Long blonde hair reaching down to her mid-thighs, thin framed glasses. She was really beautiful, not dressed like the students, but a more reviling outfit.

"Yes." I replied, trying hard not to look at her chest. She smiled and looked me over, then let out a sigh. I wondered if she had noticed me staring. I really hoped not.

"I see you haven't been given your uniform." She said. Watching her gracefully get up from her desk. The blonde woman made her way to a closet on the far side of the room. Unlocking it with a key, she bent down, digging through clothes. I looked away as her panties became visible. "You're a large, I'm guessing." I heard her voice next to me.

"Yeah." I nodded. She handed over the clothing. They were a light grayish-blue. My favorite color. All I had seen was maroon clothing in the hall way. I had been worried that I would have to wear that ugly color.

"If you noticed your color is different from the ones you saw." She took a seat at the desk. "Each class has a different color." I looked at her wondering, which grade was maroon. I knew I was a senior, so I knew this must be my color. It made sense to color coat the grades. "By the way I'm your principle Ms. Nabaat. You can go change over their. I won't watch, but you better hurry. I don't like tardiness and being new is no excuse."

I was shocked at her sudden attitude change. She had been so nice, but then snapped. Quick rushing over the area, she turned away and looked out the medium sized window behind her chair. Stripping off everything, but my underwear, I got dressed in a heart beat. I couldn't afford to already start off bad. I thought it was tough not given a break because I was new. She turned back and handed me my schedule. Also giving me a map of the school I headed out into the halls.

* * *

><p>In first period it was a small class mixed with the maroon and senior students. I had barely made it in time. No one paid any attention to me beside a red headed, pigtailed girl, with bright green eyes. She turned around a few times to look and smile. The teacher had been late. He walked in with a pink haired girl, beautiful, hair pulled over her shoulder, stunning blue eyes. My jaw dropped once again for the second time.<p>

It wasn't from me checking her out, but because I knew her. I started to panic on the inside. School was going to be hell if she remembered who I was. Pretending to pay no attention to her, I listened to the teacher lecture her about trying to skip. I heard her say whatever under her breath and head to the desk next to mine.

My heart was racing. I swear the people around me could hear it. The girl with the pigtails keep peeking over her shoulder. The teacher was talking about something I wasn't paying attention to. I wanted to look over at the pink haired girl. If I was right her name was Lightning Farron. I heard my name being called by the teacher.

"For our new student, I'm Mr. Raines." He smiled wickedly. I didn't think I liked him very much. He asked me to stand up and introduce myself, but I hesitated for a moment. Getting up the courage, I decided to act cool.

"I'm Snow, Snow Villiers." I started. "I came from Bodhum High. My hobbies are…." I trailed off for a moment. She was looking right at me, making me nervous. "I like to battle." When I said about battling a few girls said "oooooo" and smiled. I guess they liked strong men.

The bell rang and Lightning hadn't said anything to me. My next class she wasn't in. The classes where long, so it was around 11:13 a.m. when the bell rang for lunch. Walking out of Mr. Rydea's class, history, which couldn't have been more boring.

Entering the cafeteria, I saw her again. I thought to myself 'Great, we have lunch together.' Watching her eat a sandwich, I sat at a far table in the corner. So far I had no friends. Only one person had talked to me today. Her name was Lebreau. Waiting to see if she entered the cafeteria, I watching Lightning. The pigtailed girl was sitting to her right, while a long, beautiful blonde sat to her left.

Taken by surprise, I was startled by an obnoxious voice behind me. Turning to see who it was. A blond haired teen, wearing baggy purple pants, goggles, and headphones was staring at me.

"Hey can I sit here?" He asked me.

"Uhhh…" I wasn't sure if I should say yes or no. He didn't seem too bad, just a bit loud. Being loud doesn't bother me though, so I finally said yes.

"Oh man, physical education is killer." He said, pulling out the oddest thing I had ever seen. It was a super snack sandwich, with marshmallows, peanut butter, jelly, natella, and what ever else that I couldn't tell.

"Move over Maqui, I want to sit by the new guy." A dark-skinned man with fiery hair sat beside who I guessed was Maqui. He was wearing a blue uniform like me.

"Gadot, you don't have to be an ass." Lebreau said, taking a seat across from me. Moving her hair from her face, she smiled. "You guys, this is Snow Villiers."

"Hey." They said in unison.

"I could have introduced myself." I said and glanced back over to Lightning's table. More people had gathered and her table was almost full. "What grades do the colors stand for?" I was curious to know, because the most common color was maroon.

"Well blue you know is the Senior color, the one I'm wearing, rose, is for Juniors, maroon is Sophomores, and Purple is for Freshmen." Lebreau started. "The school is normally divided into different grade, but some are more advanced then others, so they can be in a higher or if they don't do well a lower level class."

I nodded to show that I was listening. Maqui was making a mess with his monster sandwich. Gadot had his head placed on the table, sleeping. Lebreau sighed in frustration.

"Sorry these two are different you can say." Lebreau added on to what she had been saying before. "If you have more questions, I can surely answer. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"I came from Bodhum. I have no parents; they died when I was young. For awhile I lived with foster parents, but then I decided to run away. After that I lived alone and I'm still alone." I replied. "Most people don't see me as a good person… I tend to get into trouble and I enjoy a good battle to show off my heroic skills."

With the last sentence Maqui jumped out of his seat. Pointing his finger in my face, he shouted. "You should join team NORA!"

* * *

><p>After the talk with my new friends about NORA, I decided to join. Lunch hadn't been as boring as I thought it would be and my next class went by smooth. I noticed that the teacher had been one of the people who sat with Lightning. I was relieved to see she wasn't in The Legend of The L'Cie class; so far it was my favorite. I needed to learn more about this stuff for personal reasons.<p>

Changing into my gym clothing. I saw Gadot was in this class. We walked out into the gymnasium and there I spotted Lightning again. I was going mad. I was trying so hard to ignore her, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Gadot do you know that girl over their?" I asked.

"The pink haired one?"

"Yeah."

"That's Lightning Farron; I wouldn't talk to her if I were you."

"Why not?"

"She'll rip your head off." Gadot laughed. "She only sticks to her group of friends. Plus she is owned by a guy named Noctis."

"What do you mean owned?" I was curious how the girl I knew would submit to anyone. "I'm not interested in a date, just think I know her."

"Well the guy is practically all over her, but she always rejects. Rumors fly around."

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Good luck."

I needed all the luck I could get. Noticing I was walking fast, I slowed my pace. Trying not to scare her because I knew she would be defensive and hit me. I cleared my throat.

"Lightning, can I talk to you?"

She turned to face me and gave an evil glare. It pierced right through me and I was fearful she had remembered everything.

"What do you want?" She growled and I was even more afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there unsure what to say. I knew for a fact she must know. I could tell she was annoyed by her facial expression. When I was about to ask if she remembered me, she spoke first.

"Do I know you?"

I let out a relived sigh. Maybe she didn't remember. I was planning my next move carefully. Lightning might not remember, but she was still dangerous. I knew how hard she could hit. I had been hit multiple times by her.

"No, but I would like to get to know you."

She had a calm expression. I could see no hint of any anger, but her reply was harsh.

"I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"We would have a good time."

"Once again, not interested."

I wanted to be persistent and ask more, but I knew it was better to stop and leave it. Taking a deep breath, I went back to Gadot. He had been chatting with some junior girls. Lightning went back to her stretching and I decided to put her out of my mind.

"Any luck?" He called to me.

I came to his side and shook my head no. Things might not be as bad as I thought, but if she found out my secret everything would fall apart.

* * *

><p>My final class of the day had been math with Mr. Estheim. I hated math, never understood it. Exiting out of the class room, I decided to go to my locker. All day I had forgotten about it and was lugging around books. Entering my combination 27-8-13, the door swung open.<p>

Placing the books inside, then slamming it shut the pigtail girl snuck up behind me. She was cute and bubbly. Her eyes were so green, it was unbelievable. In a way she looked familiar, but it must have been because I saw her all day.

"Heya!" She greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"How are you?"

"Uh I'm good?"

It seemed strange that she was asking how I was. I was paranoid because she seemed to be one of Lightning's close friends. Again I got worried that something wasn't right.

"Would you like to walk with me?"

"I'm not sure we are going the same way…"

I tried to make up and excuse, but she said she saw me walking this morning. I didn't want to be rude, so I agreed. Maybe she could tell me about Lightning. Together the girl, Vanille, and I walked out into the front of the school. A pink haired girl, wearing the rose uniform stood with a case in her hands. She had been in my 6th period. Her long blush pink hair was pulled into a high ponytail on the left side, her eyes crystal blue.

My heart raced, that was Lightning's sister and I hadn't noticed. We headed towards her and Vanille ran to tackle her. They fell with a thud sending up dust.

"Owe" Serah said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Vanille; I'm just not as strong as Fang."

* * *

><p>We all walked the same way. I thought Lightning would be with us because Serah was, but she wasn't. Vanille told me she came from a place called Grand Pulse. Never heard of it besides when Ms. Fang had mentioned something about it in class. I didn't believe she was because that place was just a legend.<p>

Serah told me that she was also from Bodhum and that is weird she never met me. Vanille teased Serah saying that she was always studying and studying. Serah sighed and admitted it was true. Serah had complained about how Lightning works too much. She goes from school to work, work to school.

That had answered my question of where she was, but I thought of how she would have time to sleep. A busy schedule like that would drive me crazy. I was starting to bother myself with always thinking about her. I told myself to just let it go, that is wasn't such a big deal. Half way to the place I stay; Vanille left our small group of three and headed down another street. Serah still walked with me.

"Snow?" She said a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah Serah?"

"I was wondering if you want to come over today. I saw you needed help with math and I thought I could provide the help."

"That would be great."

She smiled and hugged me tight. We continued to walk, turning down a few different roads, until we came to a tiny house by the beach. The air smelt like salt, the waves crashed, and the sun was still high in the sky making it hot.

Serah fumbled around with her keys, and then finally unlocked the door. We stepped inside and it was warm, welcoming. It smelt like lavender and had neat furniture. This place was a lot better then mine.

"Well what do you think?" Serah asked me.

"It's very nice."

"We can study over here."

Serah pointed to the red velvet couch. Taking a seat next to her. Serah pulled out the thick text book. Opening it to page 249, we started to study. Time passed fast and before I knew it was 8 p.m. We shared some soda, seeing she didn't drink coffee. I got to really know her more then I did. Back when I knew her she was only 14 years old, now she was 17. I was only one year older 18, just like Lightning.

"You can stay and meet my sister; she should be home any minute."

I stopped and almost spit out the soda. Great she will be home and I'm not prepared to leave. If I rush out Serah will think she did something wrong, but if I stay Lightning would be pissed. Either way I was screwed. Before I had made up my mind to tell her I can't, the door unlocked. Slowly it opened and Lightning was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightning's POV**

I unlocked the door to my small condo. I could hear voices inside and figured Serah just had girlfriends over. Taking a moment to relax and breathe in the sea air before I went inside. I always worked so hard. I knew Serah hated it. We needed the money though.

Clearing my mind from the stressful day, I opened the door. To my surprise there was Snow. What is this idiot doing here? I was furious. He should know better to stay away, than bug us after what he caused.

Slamming the door hard behind me, startling Serah. I went to the dinning table. Taking him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him from his seat into a standing position. I looked into Snow's eyes. He looked confused. I bet he knew, I knew, but Hoped I didn't.

Serah was panicking telling me to put him down. I ignored her. Balling up my fist, I hit Snow's face with such force that he went flying and broke the small coffee table, which was centered in the middle of the living room. Serah screamed as Snow got up and I was about to strike again.

Lowering my fist knowing this wasn't how I should be handling the situation. I pulled myself together. Placing my hand on my waist I calmly said "Get out of my house." He looked dazed and confused still, but slowly made his way to the door. Once Snow had exited, I turned to Serah.

"Clair, how could you do that?" Serah asked me. Her face was wet with tears. I looked around to see math books and paper everywhere. I had first thought Snow was trying to make a move on my sister, but I saw now that they had just been studying and took a break. I felt awful, but I didn't trust him.

"Serah I-I'm sor…" She cut me off before I could finish. She told me not to even bother. I watched her walk away to her room. Sighing loudly I decided I should take a shower. We had two bathrooms, one in the small, cramp hallway and one in my room.

Leaving the dining area, passing by Serah's room, I entered mine. Closing the door harder then I wanted to; I started to strip off my clothing. Unbuttoning my short sleeved, light blue uniform top, I slid it slowly off my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Next untying the tie I hated so much from my neck, I threw it across the room.

Running my hands lightly along my chest, then along my hips giving myself the chills. Taking the zipper at the back of my skirt, I let it drop to the floor a little more quickly then my shirt had. Unclipping the bra, then taking off the pair of black underwear I wore underneath, my body was fully exposed. Last I took my boots and socks off, which I thought was stupid I had waited to do that last.

Making my way into the bathroom, I stopped at my full body mirror. Examining the odd mark that looked like a tattoo on my chest, I growled. I hated Snow for this.

_When we were young, around the age of 15, Snow and I had been best friends. We would do everything together. As we got older the bond grew stronger. My parents had gone through a divorce, I was with my mother. I was devastated when Serah got taken away. We were separated for about a year. When I turned 16, Snow came up with a plan to run away to find Serah. I agreed without hesitation._

_For days we had plotted how this would take place. Once the idea was figured out, we set the plan into action. I snuck out in the middle of the night and we faked my death. At the time we thought it was a smart idea, but it wasn't. Everything Snow had come up with didn't play out right. I should have known he was a moron._

_Traveling for days and day things got weird. Snow and I began to fight. For awhile he started taking up bad habits. He would steal, drink, and then try to touch me. At first it didn't bother me, but I always resisted. Truth is I did like him, but I was too afraid, and very focused to follow the urges._

_As time went on, things didn't get better. I became violent. Every time he would say, something I didn't like, my fist would meet his face or I'd shove him over. I always wished I could turn back time and change my mistakes._

_We finally got to our destination. Serah was glad to see me. I was overjoyed as well. The rest was kind of a blur. We went to a strange cave like building Snow said would be a great hide out. Entering it, I hadn't felt right. Serah stayed behind in the lower level of the six story rock house. We searched around for things we could use._

_I heard moaning and groaning coming from inside the cave on the third floor. Snow had gotten a wicked smirk on his face. I ran down the hall towards the noise. Snow had followed on my heels. Entering the room it went silent, nothing was in there. It was so dark. Moving around, I felt my body slam hard into the wall. Snow was on top of me._

_Struggling to shove him off, he tried to kiss me. I pushed him hard, he fell back. Walking forward away from the wall, and then walking sideways to watch him as closely as I could. Snow got to his feet and shoved me back. Not a smart move. I was the same height as him, but he was stronger, not like now how I could over dominate him._

_I fell hard backwards into a heavy metal object. It was cold, but then suddenly heated up with my hands touch. I had gotten to my feet and backed away. The thing lit up with a blinding, glowing light. I tried to run, but I felt like I couldn't move._

_Tentacle like things shot out at me. They grabbed my arms and legs restraining my body. Another moved close to my chest. A sharp sparking pain shot through my body. I wanted to cry, but fought to hold it in. This seemed to last for hours even after the one from my chest let go._

_Last thing I remembered was falling to the ground and blacking out. I awoke in my bed. My mother and father were standing beside me. Snow was sitting in a chair in the corner with his head down. Serah was no where to be seen. I sat up and pain shot through my chest._

"_Clair, how could you run away like that, then fake your death!" My mother lectured me. "You should know better." She was trying to keep a sweet voice, but was trying to be strict at the same time. My father stepped in and was using a more yelling tone. He was saying about how I ran away with Snow and put Serah in danger. I always wonder how they found us._

"_This boy is a bad influence on you. He does drugs, stinks, and I know for sure he must have sex on his mind. I'm sure he was just trying to lure both you and Serah away for his own sexual pleasures." My father said._

_I looked over to Snow. He was balling up his fists. The skin on his arm where the brand was located started to glow. My father was saying harsh things about Snow and about me, but mostly Snow. His voice became threatening and louder._

"_I swear you better stay away from my daughters or else."_

"_Or else what?"_

_I watched as Snow stood up to challenge my father. My father laughed and proved him more by saying how Snow couldn't do anything, that he was in the army and would shoot his ass if he dared to stand up to him. I could see the frustration in Snow's eyes._

"_You know nothing!" Snow shouted. The brand glowed brighter and the ground shook around us for a brief moment. A large circle appeared on the floor and the force knocked Snow back. My parents had been lucky enough to be far away. Two large Shiva twins appeared and smiled at Snow._

"_W-what is this?" Snow questioned out loud. The girls were circling around my parents. Snow reached out his hands towards them. "What are you?" I heard him whisper. As if his hand jester was a signal they sprung into action, covering the room with ice._

"_No!" I shouted and blood splattered around the room. The ice disappeared and so did the Shiva. I stared in horror, speechless…_

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about my past anymore. What I had was a L'cie brand. It started to tingle and burn with the thought of the Shiva Eidolon. Mine never came and I hoped it never would. Fang and Vanille knew all about the marks. They were helping me though this turning to help me with my focus. They also had focuses of their own, but they were having just as much trouble as I was.

Looking at my mark it was half way along. Something had happened to cause the mark to move slowly giving me extra time. I wondered how far along Snow's was. I examined the mark one more time, I jumped in the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Waking up the next morning, I was tired. Dreams of Snow had assaulted my mind. Getting dressed in my uniform, I headed out to the kitchen. Serah's door was left open and she was no where in the house. I figured I upset her pretty bad and now she was avoiding me. I still felt awful, not just from the dream, but from Serah.

Seeing I didn't have enough time to make coffee, I decided to stop at the store. Locking up the house, I looked up at the dim sky. I enjoyed walking, but I didn't care much for the weather. Taking a few turns and corners around the block to the school I spotted Snow. Ignoring him I went into the coffee shop. Ordering a Café Misto, I paid the man.

Continuing on my way to school, I sipped the delicious coffee. Seeing Snow again talking to a girl I knew as Lebreau. Snow must have found a new girlfriend. I didn't know if it upset me or if I was still mad about him being with Serah last night. Either way he had been with different girls. I knew that Snow didn't like me after what had happened between us after he murdered my parents.

I headed to first period early, needed to catch up on my work. Snow was the one late this time. He must have been flirting. I noticed he had cleaned up his act sense back then. I wondered if it was from the incidents. I watched as Snow and Vanille talked about the different organisms. He was making jokes about orgasms. It made me mad, but I pushed that away. I could tell sex was still on his mind.

"Vanille turn around and pay attention." Mr. Raines said with a strict tone. "I don't tolerate cheating or talking during my class."

I watched her turn around slowly and Snow mumble "what a dick" under his breath. I watched carefully taking notes. This was all stuff I knew, but it couldn't hurt to refresh my mind. Snow leaned over towards me.

"Hey Light?" He said. I pretended he didn't exist and kept writing. "Lighting?" He said my name again. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I knew if I made a sound I'd end up yelling at him. "Light, Lightning?"

"What?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry about last night…" He started. "Serah was helping me with work."

"Leave me alone, I don't care."

"Lightning don't be like that, I know you know me."

"I don't know you now leave me alone."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a concerned face. I knew he was trying to figure out if I knew. I would never tell him. I want nothing to do with him. I tried to look at his arm, but he had the mark covered by a bandage. Mine was easier to hide.

"Yes I'm sure, now fuck off!" I almost shouted.

"Mr. Villiers, Ms. Farron see me after class."

* * *

><p>After class we waited for everyone to exit the room. Once the room was cleared we waited at our desks. Mr. Raines beckoned for us to move to the front of the room. I took a seat in the middle row. Snow was on my right side. He smiled at us.<p>

"I would give you detention, but I like you Farron..." He started taking my chin in his hand. I wanted to snap at him, but I just smacked his hand away. I knew if I did anything to provoke him into a threat I would be in trouble. Snow watch him and I could tell he wasn't happy as I was when he was with Lebreau.

"Humph you don't need to go easy on me." I growled in defense.

"Oh but I do for my favorite student, I need to be more lenient." He laughed. "I know you secret."


End file.
